The Wrong Way to Love Someone
by L-everlou
Summary: Flippy feels it happening- and it's too strong for him to stop this time. It's only when his evil side takes notice of a certain blue-haired superman that he really begins to get into torture. Warnings for rape, M-rated, lemon, yaoi, smut, drama, gore and me being all fluffy for a wrap up. Enjoy !


I feel it happen suddenly- And already, I know it's too strong for me to handle right now. But I still fight it. It swirls in my stomach like a whirlwind of pure wrath. I stumble around, hit the wall before I fall over. I know it's happening. It's happening, and there isn't a damn thing I can do this time.

And then, it's over. And I need to kill something, before I go crazy. I begin to twitch just imagining the feeling of blood splattering all over my hands… Ugh, the feeling… I shiver in ecstasy.

I immediately jump down the staircase. This is Splendid's house, isn't it? A distorted smile takes over my face. Perfect.

A roar escapes me as I burst into the living room. That blue-haired idiot is lounging on the couch, a comic book in his hands. A demonic growl this time, just something to get his attention. Because, as charming and satisfactory jumping up on him would be, I want him to know every damn second of what I'm going to do to him.

He looks up, at first in mild shock. Then, when he sees what I've become, the comic book is thrown against the wall, and he stands up, cautiously.

"Hey, Fliqpy…" He utters, standing his ground.

I can see his expression change as he calculates every option. But there's nowhere for you to go, is there, Splendid? Because you're a useless hero, and there's no way you're getting out of here without dying.

And I know you hate dying. You don't like the feeling of your precious invincibility being stripped away from you, because its the only thing that makes you special, isn't it? You don't like the pain, and you don't like seeing your own blood.

I step closer to you, withdrawing the knife from my belt. I've missed the iron-hard grip it takes to command this thing.

"Splendid…" I hiss, nearly incomprehensible.

A mix of emotions bubbles to the surface of my shallow body- What's this? Are you trying to tell me to stop, Flippy? Burn in hell. He's mine, now, so I'll do what I want with him.

I lunge forward, knife armed. Splendid sidesteps my attack, and ends up behind me. I feel a hand attempt to stop my wrist, but I manage to rip my arm from his grasp and swipe my arm behind me.

He isn't expecting the harsh blow to the side of the neck, but it's probably the superpowers that are keeping him from curling up into a ball and giving up, anyways.

"Flippy, please! Fight it!" He pleads, staggering backwards as I twist around for another attack.

I bring the knife down, slicing down over his chest and a sliver of his arm. He grunts, as blood already begins to soak through his clothes. Terror in his expression- Well, good. That's what I want to see.

He's momentarily distracted by the sight of the red syrup pouring from his gashes. I grab a handful of his hair and shove him against the wall. Here, I quickly jam the heel of my boot into his stomach.

He gasps. I'm sure it hurts, but just to make sure, I press harder and grin as he struggles under the pressure.

But we can do better, can't we? Flippy is still begging for me to stop, so clearly there's more we can do. I'll torture you before I end it, how's that?

I get on my knees in front of him, yanking his head forward by the edge of his collar. Blood trickles down from the corner of his mouth as he's forced to his hands and knees. I undo my belt buckle, and his eyes widen. Oh, so he knows what I'm going to do? Good.

"F-Flips-!" He manages, silenced by being shoved down and forced to take in my entire length. Choking, gasping sounds. I push him down harder. Maybe he'll choke and die, huh?

I don't want to fuck a dead body, though, really… The knife is spinning around in my grip, itching to plunge into his body several times more. I hold back, though, instead using it to lightly brush against Splendid's cheek, before digging the tip into his skin.

I can feel sharp edges cut at my cock in turn, and I pull out of his mouth to punch him hard across the face. To my immense pleasure, there's a clicking sound as a tooth flies out of his mouth and hits the floor. "Use your teeth again, and I'll knock em' all out," I threaten, coldly.

He attempts to bring a hand to his mouth, but I grab his wrist, and hold it over my knee, tilting my head as if asking for permission to snap it in half. He shakes his head, vigorously.

As if I'd ask for permission.

crack!

This time he really does scream. It's completely overflowing with agony and sorrow. I laugh, letting his newly-broken limb fall back down next to his body before pulling his head up and jerking his mouth back to where it should've been this entire time.

"Do your goddamn job, or I swear to god, I'll destroy you," I growl.

Tears bubble up in his eyes, and begin to roll down his face. I just thrust up harder, feeling my release push behind my movements. I let out a guttural sound as I cum, keeping Splendid down as I subject him to swallowing every drop of my semen.

"Fucking whore," I spit, chuckling as he tries to get up.

He begins to sob, quietly. My rage begins to flare up again, and I grab him by the neck and slam him against the ground. The knife is stabbed down, cutting into his right arm. Another one of those fucking perfect screams… I can't hold back, anymore.

He's still crying out in pain and terror when I tear his pants off. He kicks at me once, and I quickly get up, bringing my foot down on his ankle until I hear a satisfying snap and his voice as he screams.

I get back down on my knees, spreading his legs from behind as he continues to quake. I want to keep the moment exactly like this, blood pooling on the floor below us while he begs and whimpers for me to stop… But the moment has to end sometime.

I roughly jam my entire length inside him, groaning as he immediately tightens around me. He's even louder now.

"F-Flips! Agh, fuck! SIX!" He sobs.

The recurring thought supplied by Flippy within the walls of my mind is, "Safe word. Safe word!"

I begin to thrust inside him, basking in his tightness and warmth. Blood trickles in between his legs as I continue to pound him. He begins to yell "six" as if it's a replacement for my name… Just who the hell does he think is fucking him?

"Slut… Scream his name," I snarl. "Scream his name, and know that he's not going to be able to help you anymore."

And he does. "F-Fuck... Flippy! S-stop, please!"

I go harder, feeling how he tenses up in response. I'm sure it feels terrible. I'm sure he's writhing out of fear more than agony. He knows he's done.

"Flips, p-please… Agh! Ah! I'm begging you!" He groans.

It goes on with his moaning, and bitching, and complaining, and finally, I've had enough. I push into him a couple more times, blow my load inside his hole, and pull out.

That's it? Really? I'm done?

So far beyond done, it's crazy that the thought even came across me. I reach for the knife, which had slipped during our less-than-romantic session, but a gloved hand reaches it first. He gets up quick, I'll give him that.

He wheels around to face me, pressing his back to the wall. His breathing is uneven, and he can barely stand, but his eyes are fiery.

"You wouldn't kill me intentionally," I sigh, grinning. "You're a hero, aren't you? Even heroes can't kill the bad guy."

"Yeah, I'm a superhero…" He manages. "B-But.. But what kind of a hero am I, if I let the person I love continue knowing that they did something like this to me! I know you aren't Flippy, and I know that you're a piece of him, not the other damn way around!" He insists.

"And I know Flippy would want it this way… So I'll kill you…" He gasps. "I've done it before, and not even to a bad guy…"

I raise an eyebrow, and put my hands up. "Are you sure about that, hero?"

He raises the knife. "Hold still, and it won't hurt."

So I'm on the ground, with this kid straddling my chest as he stabs me over and over in the heart. And I'm just letting him? His face is unchanged, not offering even a flinch of discomfort as the knife sinks into my body again and again. That's right, because…

He doesn't love me, does he? No… Flippy loves Splendid. And I? I… I hate them both.

When I resurface, Splendid has already cleaned himself up with bandages and a new set of clothes, but he's still looking pained. I sit up, the effects of my death gone. My remount on standing is shaky, and I join him on the couch as best as I can. He gazes at me, remorsefully.

"Do you think he'll come back?" He asks.

"Not near you, he won't," I tell him, resting a hand on top of his thigh. "And I'm so, so, sorry… Splendid, I couldn't even do anything…"

The tears are right on the way. He bends down and kisses me, softly, gently, frantically trying to comfort me.

"Look what he did to you!" I wail. "He raped you, Splendid!"

He makes quiet humming sounds as he guides my head into his chest. We lay there for a long while, just sitting back on the couch. Him, simply humming and brushing his fingers through my hair, and me, running my hand over the bandages that cover the wounds that I, undoubtedly, caused.

"Splendid, I'm so sorry…" I murmur, tears disappearing into his shirt.

"I know, Flips, I know…" He whispers. "Go to sleep…"

I want to get a headstart on all the apologies I owe him, I want to stay awake!

"When you wake up, it'll all be gone, Flippy baby…"

It won't, but I sleep anyways.


End file.
